Three O'Clock
by Shabon Flurry
Summary: It's three in the morning and Miu can't sleep, as her feelings for Sosuke are bothering her. So she calls him inviting him to come over, and things get quite steamy. Lemon oneshot.


It was a dark, cold night at the Suto household. In her bedroom, Miu Suto, clad in a sheer gray nightgown, was trying her best to fall asleep, but in vain. She couldn't get her feelings for a certain Sosuke Esumi out of her mind. True, she knew he was rather stupid and reckless, but at the same time he was very compassionate and she knew he wouldn't think twice about risking his life to save the ones that were important to him. Ever since she and her brother got to know the other Go-Ongers better, she found herself having a soft spot for him. She tried to fight back the feelings, but now she couldn't hold it back anymore. She had to tell him what she felt.

With a sigh, Miu got off the bed and headed towards the phone and dialing Sosuke's number on it. "Hello, Sosuke? It's Miu."

A groan came from the other side of the line. "_Hi, Miu. What do you want? Isn't it a little late for you to call? I mean, it's three in the morning!_"

Twirling a lock of hair around her index finger, Miu cleared her throat and held the phone close. "Sosuke, you have to come here. It's very important." she explained, "I have something to tell you. Something I can only tell you in person. And in case you're wondering, it's nothing about Gaiark. It's more personal."

"…_I have no idea of what you're talking about, but I'm getting curious. I'll be there at mach speed, 'kay? See ya!_"

Smiling softly as she turned off the phone, Miu put on a white robe and began waiting for Sosuke to arrive. It didn't take long until he finally got there, clad in the black and red Go-Onger uniform he always wore and trying his best to not wake up anyone. Upon hearing the doorbell ring, Miu didn't waste any time and rushed to the front door. "Good evening, Sosuke. That was fast." she chuckled in amusement before taking his hand and leading him in, "Here, this way."

When the two finally got to Miu's bedroom, she closed the door slowly and carefully before approaching Sosuke. "So, what is that very important subject you wanted to talk to me about?" Sosuke wondered, stuffing his hands into the pockets of his uniform's pants.

Taking a deep breath, Miu grabbed his arms and took his hands in hers. "Sosuke, listen." she began, looking into Sosuke's eyes, "When I first met you, I thought you were nothing but a brainless, foolish speedster, but I eventually realized that you do have your good qualities. It didn't take long for me to see the heart of gold underneath your brash exterior." As she continued, Miu began stroking Sosuke's face softly, "In fact, I couldn't stop crying when Yogostein turned you into bronze. I have no idea of what I would do if I lost you for real. You have become really important to me, second only to Ani. What I'm trying to tell you is that… I have fallen hopelessly in love with you, Sosuke Esumi."

Sosuke's eyes widened at the confession, while Miu lowered her head, hoping for the worst. In a few seconds, Sosuke took Miu's chin between his index finger and thumb and raised her head. "I never knew you were hiding all of that." he remarked with a grin before he let out a confession of his own, "I have something to tell you too. Even if you're really hardheaded, I think you are quite an open-hearted girl with strong sense of justice, plus the fact that you're really pretty. Even when things were looking down to the team, you always supported me and gave me hope. Miu, if you're really in love with me, then be it. I'll be more than willing to love you back."

Simultaneously bewildered and satisfacted at this, Miu gave him a soft smile. "But there's one thing. What about Hiroto? What will he think when he finds out?" Sosuke asked, "I'm sure he's gonna kill me…"

Miu gave him a giggle in response, placing a finger over his lips. "I've already told Ani about it. He said he's okay with it. After all, he just wants to see me happy." she stated, "And you better give me a lot of happiness, okay?"

Sosuke merely nodded in agreedment, beginning to lean in closer to her. Miu started to lean in as well until their lips locked into a soft and passionate kiss. It was quite a foreign feeling, as neither of them have kissed anyone like that before, and somehow it felt amazing. As they kept on kissing, Sosuke's hands reached towards Miu's robe and slid it off of her, as she let his hands run down her beautiful body. Just then, Miu felt Sosuke's tongue slide into her mouth and lick her lips, eager for her to let it in. Without thinking twice, she allowed his tongue to enter and make contact with her own tongue. As the kiss got deeper and deeper, Miu straddled Sosuke to her bed, refusing to let go. It didn't take long until the two finally broke the kiss, breathing heavily with their tongues united by a thin string of saliva.

After a few seconds of silence, Miu gave her lover a seductive smile. "Sosuke, now that we're fully aware of our feelings, why don't we go all the way?" she suggested, running a hand down his chest.

In response, Sosuke stroked her face, smirking and licking his lips sensually. "Go ahead. Let me feel your Lovely Sensation." he told her.

Giggling mischievously, Miu proceeded to unzip Sosuke's jacket, letting him sit up to shrug it off. With his eyes fixated on his lover's half-naked body, noticing she wasn't wearing a bra under that small sheer nightgown, Sosuke grabbed the bottom of the nightgown and helped her pull it over her head as it quickly became a forgotten memory. Sosuke chuckled deviously, obviously enjoying the sight of Miu's half-naked body. Even in her Go-Onger uniform, a good portion of Miu's creamy white skin was always exposed, so it usually wasn't news to him. But there was something about how she was at the moment, bathed by the light of the moon while wearing nothing but a pair of lacy white panties, that made him mach excited. Eager to make Miu his, Sosuke didn't waste any more time and took off his shirt, exposing his own body and letting her take a look at his surprisingly toned abs.

Looking into each other's eyes, they shared another kiss, but this one led to Sosuke leaving a trail of kisses from her jaw all the way to her neck, suckling softly on her nape and leading her to let out soft whimpers of bliss. Holding her by the waist with one hand, he let his free hand slide down her body and even inside her lacy panties, making its way towards her soft virgin womanhood. A moan of pleasure escaped Miu's lips as she felt one of Sosuke's fingers make its way inside her, feeling him rub that particularly sensitive area.

Sosuke continued nibbling on the nape of Miu's neck as he tucked another finger inside her, prompting her moans to become louder and her breathing to become faster. With a seductive look on his eyes, he let a third finger in, Miu's moans slowly becoming squeals at that point. Finally, Miu threw her head back in pleasure and moaned loudly as she climaxed, covering his fingers with her fluids.

Breathing heavily, Miu gave Sosuke a brief peck on the lips before she began planting kisses all the way down his body, leaving a trail of kisses much like he did with her before. When she reached his abs, her eyes quickly caught notice of the bulge in his pants, and he gave her a nod signaling her to, well, go on. Grinning deviously, Miu pulled off his pants as well as the scarlet boxers he had exposed one too many times before. In a matter of seconds, she was facing his large, throbbing Road Saber.

Eyeing the shaft hungrily, Miu began licking the tip softly, before going all the way down to the base, fondling his balls as she did so. Sosuke found himself unable to hold back the pleasure, moaning and grunting in pure bliss due to Miu's ministrations. With a chuckle, Miu stopped licking only to take the whole thing into her mouth, sucking it like a popsicle and quickening her pace with every pump. Sosuke began moaning louder, bucking his hips back and forth to make his lover's task easier. After a minute of this, Sosuke squeezed his eyes shut and threw his head back, releasing his seed all over Miu's face and bosom. Bothered by the semen on her face, Miu raised herself to Sosuke's eye level, kissing him again and letting him lick his seed off.

Now they were fully aware of what they truly wanted at the moment. Miu got up and grabbed two unused condoms, before sitting back on Sosuke's lap and finally pulling down her panties, revealing herself fully to him. Smiling softly, she rolled one of the condoms over Sosuke's stiff member while placing the other inside her opening. As she positioned herself over him, Miu gave her lover a confident nod, closing her eyes and raising her head. "Let me be the Engine Cast to your Engine Soul…" she told him as she gave him a seductive glance. Sosuke just gave her a smirk in response as he thrusted himself into her, prompting gasps and moans of pleasure to escape Miu's lips once again. As he pumped in and out of her, she begged him to go faster, and so he did. He was the 'Speed King' after all. He wouldn't stop until he reached mach speed.

This was driving Miu crazy. It was unlike anything she ever felt before, maybe even better. Enjoying every minute of it, she kept begging for him to go faster and faster, placing her hands on his chest and rubbing his nipples with her thumbs. "Alright, Miu, you asked for it! Now I'm going on mach speed!" Sosuke exclaimed inbetween moans and grunts, as he began pumping as fast as he could.

Miu's eyes were already blurry from the sheer pleasure this was bringing her. She couldn't hold it back any longer. With a lustful grin on her face, she pinned Sosuke to the bed and the two shared yet another deep and passionate kiss as they finally reached orgasm, covering their condoms inside and out with their fluids.

Once it was all done, they broke the kiss as Sosuke pulled out of Miu and removed the condom soaked in cum and semen. "Checker flag?" he whispered, completely tired from all the sex.

"Checker flag… My love." Miu agreed, running a hand down Sosuke's chest and looking into his eyes. They could have kissed once again, but were too consumed by exhaustion to do it, so instead they fell asleep in each other's arms, smiling blissfully without a care in the world.

Not even bothering to hear Hiroto's voice coming from his room, obviously sounding quite annoyed. "Miu, please turn that racket down! I can't sleep with all that noise."


End file.
